


A Touch Of Wild

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aroree learns how wild the GoBack is</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Wild

Aroree had known the thread of the wilderness in Skywise, but it was nothing like what she felt in the GoBack. Tyldak had tried to warn her, and he would have known, with his experience with Dewshine to compare against.

Right now, those warning flitted in her mind, at war with the sense of being devoured, seared almost, by the fire that blazed in Kahvi's veins and her touches. There was no choice but to surrender, yet in the end, Aroree had no regrets in doing so, until Kahvi left the furs, and Aroree was just as alone as before.


End file.
